Mink
by Electriranger
Summary: When a small puppy nearly saves Spiderman, he returns the favor by taking care of her. What secrets can Mink the Chihuahua discover? And what secrets does Mink have to keep from Spidey? From Mink's POV. Some violence.


A/N: I don't own Spectacular Spiderman or anything else I might use. I only own one character: Mink.

* * *

><p><strong>Mink<strong>

Chapter 1

In the wide streets of New York City, I know the city life at night was bright as always. Buildings were lit, street lights were glowing orange, and cars and people wandered around the Big Apple for something to do. Of course, being three months old isn't a very excellent feature, but in dog years, it's 7 years and three months… I think. But, how would you know who I am?

Easy. My name is Mink. Well, I was born with no name, but I named myself after being raised by a German Sheppard. I was abandoned by my original mother to fend for myself. My mother was a Chihuahua, and so was my father. All of my siblings looked similar to my parents, but I didn't. I have brown fur, and I also have some sort of large yellow birth mark shaped like a thunderbolt across my back. I remember that my adoptive mother told me that she adopted me when she saw me trying to crawl in the alleyway. She felt bad, so she let me in with the rest of the family. Sadly, though, all of my adoptive siblings were guys, so I kind of learned how to be a guy, too.

Well, not too much; I didn't learn too much of how to be a guy.

But at least I have a bit of it, right? Like learning to fight?

Anyway, I was walking in the gray sidewalk, minding my own business. I was gazing at the tall buildings and observing in awe the bright colors the night brought to the city. I wasn't even noticing that something was going on at this bank I passed until someone got thrown out the glass doors. The person was heading towards me, so I leaped from harm's way. Apparently, I had never seen such a thing; usually, I saw people wearing no color on their faces, but this person wore a red mask with spider's web designs on it. I examined him quickly, confused by his choice of a red top with blue under his arms, blue pants (or were they tights?) with red on the outside of the leg, (from what I saw before ducking out) a red spider from the blue part of the top on his back, and a black spider in front of the top. Spider webs were designed everywhere on his costume, and the eye part was grayish surrounded by a somewhat thick black line. My small brown nose on the tip of my short chocolate snout went to work, sniffing his arm as quickly as I could; from what I could gather, the scent was nostalgically familiar… Like he was from New York or something, I stepped back quickly, being careful to avoid giant feet that almost run over me in terror. Just when I was about to duck out of the situation…

I decided not to duck out.

I had to help out somehow.

And so, here's where the saga begins. I do not have super cool powers (that I am aware of), nor do I know how to become a super puppy, but in a moment of despair, I decide to be a hero.

I saw the threat emerge out of the building, and he immediately freaked me out; if my adoptive mother were here, he would remind her of an octopus. Although four of his "tentacles" were metallic, he was still some kind of humanoid. He wore goggles that looked like dual purpose sunglasses-and-snowboarders. His outfit was mostly green and yellow. He even held a bag of some sort; I thought he held his weapons in it. In my strong pursuit of action, I looked at the man on the ground and the man in the air before I decided: I barked to the man on the ground.

I was surprised when he moaned, "Quit your yapping, I'm on it." He then shot himself up on his feet, completely avoiding me, and looked to the Octopus person.

"Ah, Spiderman," the man in the air smirked, "It seems you are not giving up quite yet, eh?"

The "man" (I discovered he sounded too young to be a man) then bravely growled, "You're not getting away with this, Doctor Octopus!"

"We'll see about that," Dr. Octopus grinned evilly before his long metallic arm swung toward Spiderman's abdomen. I was hoping he'd jump over the arm, but when he did, his feet got caught and he tripped.

'_Ouch…_' I thought as he landed on the ground, a thud accompanying it. Another arm started its way to pick up the Spider, but I wasn't going to let it happen so quickly; I sprinted over to Spiderman's body and yapped in a Chihuahua puppy tone, translating to, "_Get up, man! This dude's going to kill you!_" He lifted his head up slightly, but I noticed the claw come down and grab the costume. I jumped off of the hero's back and onto the claw, trotting as fast and swiftly as I could so I wouldn't fall off. It wasn't that high, after all.

"What in the world is that?" I heard Dr. Octopus exclaim before trying to throw me off the arm. But, knowing this would happen, I bit the claw and wrapped my paws around the metal to keep from being catapulted off. I slipped under the arm but nearly fell off, trying not to blow my cover, and he resumed picking up the teen (he sounded like one, so I'll call him one). I turned myself over again and sprinted off toward the Doctor, and leaped before he could whip me off. Leaping like a champion dog in a dog show, I snarled my teeth and barked as deeply as I could (not succeeding). It all paid off, though; I bit the wrist holding the bag with my emerging teeth (I was relieved to have bit him because my mouth was hurting), and he dropped the bag.

Before I went to falling, Doc Oc screamed in pain, "OW!" I noticed he let go of Spiderman, too. Only I remained; I found myself free-falling to the ground. I closed my dark chocolate eyes and yapped something like, "Yipes!" before falling on something…

I opened my eyes, relieved to be in a… Of course, before I could make out what it was, I yipped in surprise because I was in something large and net-like. It turned out to be some giant spider web. I looked to my right side and saw Spiderman standing on the first step of the concrete stairs. I could sense that he was smiling for some reason; it turned out that what was in the bag was money from the bank. I looked behind my short tail to find that Doc Oc had been tied up. I was lucky for a few minutes, I thought to myself, because someone saved me. I looked down to the ground to find the green bills of money scattered. I looked back to my left side, but found Spiderman gone in a flash. I sighed, wondering what he had to do and where he went. Feeling a bit tired, I fell asleep on the web that supported my baby weight.

OoO

When I woke up, I was blinded by flashes of white light. I had to close my eyes again so I wouldn't be blinded by the strong light flashes. I heard voices and beeping before figuring out what was going on; Doc Oc was arrested, and I was found asleep on the bank's money. They thought I was the one who stopped him, along with Spiderman, because the webbing was found on him, and I was sleeping on the money. I fell back to sleep just so I could wait for it all to be over.

OoO

Apparently, after a while, the flashes were gone. I was obviously relieved, for I opened my eyes and let in natural light in my pupils. I breathed in deeply and sighed loudly. '_This is just so fun,_' I pondered, turning over to lie on my back and watch the sky, '_I get to do something other than walk, and I ease my own and someone else's troubles!_' I sighed, smiling in a pip-squeak Chihuahua voice, "Yep, that's the good stuff…" I wriggled from side to side with my hips to make myself comfortable before I nearly fell back to sleep. However, a shadow was blocking my sunbathing after a few seconds. I opened one round eye to find a teenage boy with partly shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He had a kind smile, accompanied by kindly eyes.

"Well," the teen asked, "What are you doing here, little guy?"

I nearly growled, but then I shrugged.

"You look like you have nobody," he continued, "Do you have an owner?"

That, I understood. I shook my head sullenly.

He sensed the sullenness that came with my feelings, because he asked me, "Do you need something to eat?"

I shook my head, barking softly.

He picked me up and cradled me in his sturdy arms. He introduced himself, "I'm Peter Parker. What's your name, little guy?"

I wanted to reply, but he answered for me, "I'll call you Mink."

'_Just what the doctor ordered._' I looked toward the street and rolled my eyes like a human would do as Peter kept walking.

* * *

><p>AN: I really need people to review. Please review!


End file.
